


Fate of Headspace

by JustSimon



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Imperfectheart don't have problems to admit that she not perfect but it's absolutely fine for her, Multi, Out of Character, Spaceboy got a proper character development if i can say so, Sweetheart changed her attitude, Sweetheart really sorry, including characters and relationships, there will be more tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Sunny and his friends got a happy life and love of life, but there is still one important question has remained, The Headspace, place which Sunny created to distract himself from painful truth, the question is, destroy it or let exist? To decide the Fate of Headspace, Sunny begin his quest for proofs, can Headspace denizens feel the love?
Relationships: Abbi/Dream Basil (OMORI), Abbi/Stranger (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Cris (OMORI), Captain Spaceboy/Imperfectheart (OMORI), Captain Spaceboy/Mutantheart (OMORI), Captain Spaceboy/Roboheart (OMORI), Captain Spaceboy/Sweetheart (OMORI), Captain Spaceboy/Sweetheart/Imperfectheart/Roboheart/Mutantheart (OMORI), Dream Hero/Dream Mari (OMORI), Dream Kel/Marina, Dream Kel/Medusa, Dream Kel/Molly, Dream Kel/Slime Girls, Omori/Dream Aubrey (OMORI), Pluto/The Earth (OMORI), Stranger/Abbi/Dream Basil (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Sunny's Experiment has Begun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with more than two  
> chapters, here i plan to present my Omori Headspace ships, for example Captain Spaceboy x Sweethear x Perfectheart x Mutantheart x Roboheart, Pluto x Earth and etc, for now there's only prologue, but with time i plan to add more chapters, wish me goodluck, i need it. ^w^'

Sunny lay in his bed and had thoughts, about headpspace, with one side this is a finished chapter of his life, since Sunny now have a better life, bit with the other side his headspace is full of many denizens, with their own life, so if Sunny will destroy the headspace, it will be like he made a genocide, with these thoughts Sunny fell asleep and then found himself in the White Space, after the focus Sunny returned his unique alter-ego, Omori, but before to start a dialogue with him, Sunny heard a familiar voice.

  
#I can't believe that I met YOU in my dream.# :For your information, this not a pleasure for me too.: ;Guys please, calm down, we need to find something to understand the situation.; *But what actually we need to find?* &We will understand only after we will find it, this is so exciting.&

  
When Sunny turned around he saw his close and best friends, Aubrey was the first who noticed him. 

  
#Sunny?# /Aubrey?\ #Oh my god, i can't believe you're here too.#

  
After these words Aubrey ran to Sunny and hugged him, then let go, she noticed Omori. 

  
#Um Sunny, who is this boy and why he looks like you in twelve, but black and white?# /Sigh, Aubrey and guys, this is Omori, my alter-ego which I created after... accident.\

  
After word accident Basil flinched, Omori walked closer to Sunny and Aubrey. 

  
^Sunny why did you returned, also wow, who is this girl?^ /Aubrey.\ ^What? This is Aubrey? Hmm.^

  
After a second, a mischievous smile has appeared on Omori's face. 

  
^Hey Sunny, maybe Me, Dream Aubrey, you and your Aubrey could go on a double date and later, in the night-time, we will exchange by partners and make a spicy night.^

  
When Sunny heard this offer, he hit Omori in the head by a violin. 

  
^Ouch! What the hell?^ /How can you say things like this by my lips? Shame on you Omori.\ ^Come on, it was just a, joke.^ /Don't lie to me, i heard a serious tone in your voice, you're pervert.\ ^You know that you just called yourself a pervert?^ /Shut up! I always knew that you watch something wrong in your laptop.\ ^Jokes aside, why you returned me Sunny?^ /... I need to take one important decision, destroy the headspace or not.\ ^And why should I care about that, my task completed, or maybe failed, I don't mind if you plan to erase it.^ /You need me for one experiment.\ ^Huh?^ /But I am not gonna tell you what is this, also i need Dream Aubrey, Dream Kel, Dream Hero, Dream Basil and... Dream Mari.\ ^Heh, never thought that you can be, kinky.^ /Can you stop?\ ^Nope, I enjoy by your reaction.^ #Hey you, Omori or what the hell your name, you maybe have a face, I mean appearance of Sunny, but if you not gonna stop to mess with Sunny, I will "tickle" you by my nailed bat.# ^No, no, no, no, okay i will stop, man, you're not fun.^ &Hey Sunny, can you come to me?&

  
He did so. 

  
/What is it... Mari.\ &Um, Sunny, it's kinda uneasy for me ask this, but, why I looks like a ghost.&

  
After this question, everyone except Omori had a shock on their faces, when Sunny looked at Mari he only now noticed that in compare of himself and friends, Mari looked, different, her hair were black, her skin had a gray tone and she wore white dress and white socks, Sunny slowly returned his composure and answered. 

  
/Mari, you... Sigh, this is our second life, I never saw you as adult, because, sigh, I killed you in our first life.\

  
In that moment White Room has filled by a tension. 

  
&Huh? What do you mean Sunny?& /... We had a quarrel because of practice, I broke my violin, you tried to talk with me, but... I... I... I... Pushed you from the stairs, when to check you I descended from the downstairs, you already were dead, Basil saw everything, he helped me, imitate your suicide, we made it look like you hanged yourself, you died at the fifteen years old, I think that's why my dream world affected on your appearance in the real world, I saw you only once as adult and you looked like this.\

  
After these words Mari fell on her knees, tears have began flowing by her cheeks, a recollect of memories ran in her head, she remembered, remembered that awful day, Mari barely had any mental strength, but she decided to look at Sunny and saw him in the different light, he shivering, his hair messed and his eyes, his eyes became red, Mari never saw Sunny like this, then she noticed that behind Sunny has appeared a black creature with one eye, she recognized in this creature herself, Mari never knew how suffered her brother in the past life, she overwhelmed her shocked state, stood up from her knees, walked closer to Sunny and hugged him. 

  
&It's okay Sunny, I forgive you.& /Mari, I am sorry, I am really sorry.\ 

  
Mari held Sunny in her embrace, waiting when Something behind him will disappear, with doubts but Sunny hugged Mari in response and Something finally left Sunny, after some seconds siblings let each other go. 

  
&So that's why i looks like, a spirit, i see. So, Sunny, since this is your dream, maybe you could show to us places in your dream?& /Yes, this is a good idea, also this is the good opportunity for my experiment.\ ^What the experiment you mean?^ /Denizens of my dream, should prove that they deserves to live, they should prove me it, by a love, if there will enough couples i will let headspace live, oh and trio or more counts too.\ ^Trio? Maybe you mean threes-^ #Ahem!# ^Nevermind, but i will say to you one thing Sunny, there is barely you can find a true love, so get ready to erase headspace, destroy the Black Space and White Space and end my miserable existence.^ /Whatever, anyway, my friends, even i created these worlds to distract myself from the painful truth, let me show you, that these places, have their own charm, our first stop is Otherworld.\

  
Even if Sunny got a better and happy life, he wasn't sure that want to destroy the Headspace, Sunny had a many thoughts and realized, if he with friends has found their love in the real world, what if denizens of his dream, have a love of life too? With this thought Sunny led his friends to the first place of his interest in the Headspace, Otherworld. 


	2. Four Space Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First in Sunny's list been Spaceboy, but even dreamer couldn't expect, what is life of Captain of Space Pirates now, he would never guessed that, Spaceboy got his harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I decided to give to Spaceboy most important thing, character, because he can't start new relationships or renew old without a proper character, but Sweetheart need to change obviously and I am sure that Imperfectheart can do this.  
> Also i want to thank AdamantOrb, I had idea with this fanfiction before, but art of this person inspired me a lot! You can check it here  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/OMORI/comments/ljd0xz/au_where_capt_spaceboy_gets_the_love_he_deserves/?utm_source=amp&utm_medium=&utm_content=post_title
> 
> Characters's symbols   
> " - Captain Spaceboy  
> ' - Sweetheart  
> 「 - Imperfectheart  
> < \- Roboheart  
> $ - Mutantheart  
> / - Sunny  
> # - Aubrey  
> & \- Mari  
> ; - Hero  
> ~ - Dream Aubrey aka PlushBrey  
> | - Dream Mari aka PicRi  
> { - Dream Hero aka HealRo  
> ^ - Omori aka Dream Sunny, just kidding, he still Omori.  
> € - Space Pirate Dude  
> ¥ - Humphrey  
> £ - Pluto  
> • - Spaceboy's Second Personality aka SpaceMan

Sunny opened that same white door and with his friends and Omori entered in the Neighbour's Room, there they met Dream Aubrey. 

~Omori!~

After she saw Omori Dream Aubrey, walked to him. 

~Huh? Who's your, new friends...~

When Dreambrey looked at Sunny and friends, she noticed Aubrey and seems to recognized her. 

~OMG! You is me! Wow! I like your hair, I always wanted to dye my hair too.~ #Oh, thanks I guess, ahem, that's kinda awkward, hey Sunny, there will be a confusion, because you know, we have a same name.# /Maybe, we could give her a nickname?\ ~Wait a minute! Why I need a nickname?~ /Aubrey, I mean small Aubrey, you, Omori, Kel, Hero, Mari, Basil and everyone in the Headspace not real, you all creation of my imagination, you all not real.\

After this truth Dream Aubrey fell on her knees. 

~No, I don't believe it, no, no, no!~ 

Suddenly, Omori walked closer to Dream Aubrey, stood on her knees and hugged her, they even don't exchanged by words.

/Hmm.\ #What's matter Sunny?# /Oh, um nothing, just a thought.\

After a five minutes Dream Aubrey calmed down and returned her composure.

~So we all not real? That's kinda sad, but you know what? It doesn't matter, more important that we all had fun together, those memories not fake and I will cherish by them.~ #Wait, is that Mr PlantEgg in your hands?# ~Yes, he give the comfort.~ #I understand, hmm, hey maybe we could call you PlushBrey? You know, because plush toy.# ~PlushBrey? I kinda like it, yes, call me PlushBrey. Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go to Kel, Hero, Mari and Basil.~

After that company went to the Vast Forest, to pick up Dream Hero, Dream Mari, Dream Kel and Dream Basil, but when company arrived they found only Dream Mari with Dream Hero.

|Hey Omori, hey Aubrey, hoh, I see you have a new friends, who are they? ... Gasp! You!|

Dream Mari walked to Real Mari.

|You look like me and you everyone looks like Kel, Hero, Basil and Omori, but... older. I always thought about that but never could guess, that it's the truth. We are not real, like this world too.| &But how you-& |How I realized that? I even don't know, I just felt it.|

Then Dream Hero walked closer to Dream Mari and group.

{Is that true? We are not real?} |I afraid yes, Hero.| {Sigh, well you can't help it, that's a life i guess.} 

Real Hero decided to walk closer to his dream version.

;Did dream me actually wear a pajama in your dream world, Sunny?; /Ahem, sorry.\ {Wow, you is me, real me so tall, this is great.} ;Oh, eheheh, thanks, is this a spatula in your hand?; {Yeah, I practice my cooking skills, it's important to eat properly, especially in the battle, because you need to heal your wounds.} ;Wait, you have a battles here? And your food can heal the wounds?; {Yes and yes. Say, do I have a charm in real world?} ;Of course, but, it's not working on Mari.; {Very sad.} ;Hey, don't be sad, i am sure she love you, don't give up.; {So, she is your...} ;Yes, she is my beloved one, you have a chance.; {Yes, you right, someday i will confess to Mari.} |Some things.| &Never change.& /Wait, I where's Dream Kel and Dream Basil?\ |Well, Basil took a strole.| {And Kel, well, he, helping to Slime Girls.} /Slime Girls, hmm.\

Finished the conversation, tag friends went to the Pluto's Spaceline, Sunny focused and created an elevator, in this thing Pluto can ride everyone to their first destination, Otherworld. First in Sunny's list been most unfortunate captain of space pirates, Captain Spaceboy, when Sunny with his friends and not only went to the Spaceboy's home, entered inside and climbed up by the stairs to Spaceboy's room, in front of them been an unusual picture, Captain Spaceboy sat in the throne, by his right hand Spaceboy held the Mutantheart who hugged him, by his left hand Cap held the Perfectheart, who sat on his lap and touched his nose by her index finger, above them stood Roboheart, who lovingly put her hand on Captain's head, Spaceboy himself, blushed deeply. When Sunny and Omori saw it, even they couldn't keep their emotionless state and actually surprised, then Spaceboy noticed them. 

"Oh, my friends, welcome, I see you're not alone, ahem, girls, I am very pleasant in your company, but, can you set me free for some minutes?" 「Of course our captain, Hearts, you heard our captain.」

After that Perfectheart stood up from Spaceboy's lap, Mutantheart let him go, Roboheart made one step back and then Captain Spaceboy stood up from his throne.

"Ahem, so, what brought you here?" /Um hello Captain Spaceboy, I am Sunny, this is my friends, Aubrey, Kel, Hero, Mari and Basil.\ "Hmm, how strange, your name sounds familiar." /Oh um, my friends just have the same names, that's all.\ &I think we forgot to give you a nicknames. How about PicRi.& |Short from Picnic Mari? Simple and understandable, I like it.| ;Hmm Dream Hero, you said that your food heal the wounds literally, maybe we can call you, HealRo?; {HealRo? Healer Hero, sounds so important, well then, I am HealRo now.} /So, Spaceboy, I heard that you was alone after, ahem, one accident, what these heart clones doing in your home?\ "Well, me and Sweetheart, we married again, but, in this time we had one big wedding, we married not only on each other, but also on her clones." {What?} ~Seriously, again? Don't you learned anything from those times with Sweetheart, do you want to break your heart four times more?!~ #Woah! Dream me have a wild side? I like it.# "You don't understand, everything changed. It's all happened in one day."

Spaceboy's Point of View :

Someone Knocked in my door, when i descended from the stairs and opened it, I saw someone who don't expect to meet.

"Sweetheart?" 'Hello Space Ex Husband.' 

I returned my composure and then answered her. 

"My name is Captain Spaceboy, what are you doing here?" 'Guess what my captain, I am here to say, that you can return to me.' "Hmm, not interested."

Then i closed the door in front of her, but she knocked in the door again to make me open it, again.

'What the hell you think you're doing? I am here, arrived from the Deep Well, ready to return our relationships and you just close the door in front of my face?!' "Sigh, Sweetheart, do I really need to explain to you the situation? I loved you, really loved you and what you did? You just stomped on my heart TWICE! You really think that after that I wanna be with you again? No! I have only two words for you, It's Over! If you're done, get out now, you obnoxious rotten nasty donut." 'W-w-wha... Y-y-you... H-h-how... B-b-but...' "Goodbye Sweatheart."

I closed the door in front of her face, even felt myself proud. I thought that after that she will leave me alone, but I was wrong. On a next day, I woke up from the familiar music, when I stood up from my bed and left outside, I saw Sweetheart, she stood in front of my home and held a boombox above her head, she also been surrounded by her simps, Sprout Moles, who hold a giant poster with a words "Forgive me my captain." I walked closer to her. 

'Space Ex-AHEM! Spaceboy please forgive me, I realized that you're the only suitor for me, please come back to me.' "You can't fix my twice broken heart by your poisonous gifts or cute words, get out, if I will see you here again, I will turn in my second personality and he will fry you to the death. "

After that I returned in my home and closed the door. On a next day, she again knocked in my door.

"Huh? You again here! That's it! I will leave to him deal with... you?" 

When I looked at Sweetheart, she somehow looked different, she don't had that obnoxious and selfish aura.

「Hey lion, you must be Captain Spaceboy, I am Imperfectheart, nice to meet you.」"Um, Imperfectheart? Why you have name like this?" 「Well, you see I am one of three Sweetheart's clones and potential suitors.」"Three?" 「Oh right, hey girls, say hi to Captain of Space Pirates.」

Then there has appeared two more Sweetheart's clones, one of them looked melted, second one was a robot. 

「This is Mutantheart.」$Henno.$ "Um, hello?" 「And this is Roboheart.」 "Oh my, her speech device is malfunction. Space Pirate Dude!" 

I called my first assistant, Space Pirate Dude and after a second her arrived. 

€Yes, my Captain?€ "Speech device of this robot girl is malfunction, fix it." €Yes, my Captain.€ 

My first assistant always been the best of my crew, he took out a screwdriver from his pocket and it took him only second to fis the speech device of Roboheart.

"Say something, robot girl." <Greetings. Oh Great Molly! I can speak normally, finally I can say what I really feel, I feel the love, thank you, thank you.> "No problem."

When i saw Sweetheart behind the Imperfectheart, I saw that she had a mixed expression on her face, it's looked like a mix of embarrassment and guilt, but she tried to hide it by her usual narcissistic expression, I returned my composure and asked the Imperfectheart. 

"Anyway, what are you and especially HER doing here?" 「Spaceboy, I know that after this idiot broke your heart twice you feel to her the hatred and despise, but I assure you that she changed. When she swept the floors in Humphrey, this pink head don't stopped think about you and time that she had in your company, she really want to return to you and with my and other Hearts's help, donut girl changed her behavior.」"Ok, I have a few questions, 1. She really swept the floors? 2. Who's Humphrey? 3. Why your name is Imperfectheart?" 「You so curious, I like and here the answers. 1. Yes, she owe to Slime Girls for their services. 2. Humphrey is Slime Girls's home, assistant and in some sense landlord, they should feed him. In generally, he is a giant whale and a parasite inside of his own body. And 3. In the beginning I was Perfectheart, but after I lose the battle to some kids, I realized that I not so perfect as my creator Medusa made me and changed my name, oh and they defeated and actually destroyed the Mutantheart and Roboheart too, but I asked my creator Medusa persuade her sisters Molly and Marina, revive the two hear's clones.」"I just have no words. But she can't do anything to fix her mistakes, that she made and even you with other her clones, can't change my mind." 「Oh, we're here not only for that, me and other two hearts want to be your girlfriends and then vives.」"Excuse me what?" 「We're here to-」"No, I heard you, but just why, why you wanna be with me? We even don't know each other." 「Well, this donut idiot told us about you and after these tales, me, Roboheart and Mutantheart fell in love with you and wanted to meet you in person, I must say that the wait was worth it.」"I appreciate your honesty, but I must decline your offer and ask you all leave." 「Wait, this not an offer that i wanted to ask, my offer is give us a chance and give a second chance to this donut idiot, we all go on a date with you, it will be like, tommorow Roboheart, next day Mutantheart, then on third day me and on the fourth and last day Sweetheart, if through these four days you will not change your mind, me and three hearts will leave you forever, so what do you say?」"Question, why you not ask about date today?" 「It's simple, I can see that you not ready to this yet, it will be cruel and unfair, ask you out unprepared.」"Yes, you right, I am not ready to this, but I accept your offer." 「Goodie! Then we with girls go back in our home, get ready to the four days of dates Captain Spaceboy, see ya.」

After these words, I can swear that I saw how Imperfectheart grabbed Sweetheart for a collar of her dress by her one hand and by hero other hand she took hand of Mutantheart and then Imperfect flew away with Roboheart still holding Mutant and Sweet, later i realized on what i agreed abd felt the shock, I agreed in four dates with my ex wife and her three clones. On a next day someone knocked in my door, when I descended on the lower floor and opened the door, it was Roboheart. 

<Spaceboy, are you ready to date?> "I am kinda nervous, but yes i am ready." 

Suddenly Roboheart grabbed me in a bridal pose and then we flew away somewhere. 

"WHOOOOOOAAAHHHHH!"

After some minutes we arrived in some unknown place and Roboheart gently put me on the ground. 

"N-next time warn me about it." <Strange, according to my memorybank you often fly in space.> "Well yeah, but it's different, I fly in my spaceship. Well, where are we?" <We are now in new Amusument Park on another planet.> "Huh, I see."<let's have="" fun="" captain="" spaceboy.=""></let's>

First date that I had with Roboheart was pretty nice, we checked every attractions, I tasted new food and Roboheart even won for me a big plush bear, I am maybe boy, but I can't resist to cute things, despite on her metal body I can see that Roboheart have a kind heart, we finished our date by riding on ferris wheel and then Roboheart returned me home. On a next day I had a date with Mutantheart.

"Hello, Mutantheart, right? So, where do you want to invite me?" $Henno Captain Spaceboy, Mutantheart want to invite Spaceboy in the Orange Oasis.$ "Orange Oasis, huh? I always heard about it, but never were there. Let's go."

Mutantheart bought a two train tickets for us and after some minutes we reached the Orange Oasis, we had stroll among the brown sugar, met some unusual bunnies, Mutantheart even treated me by some drinks, such as apple and orange juice and even milk, then we attended in Dino's Dig.

$Captain Spaceboy shouldn't spend his clams, before the date Perfectheart gave to Mutantheart a lot of clams.$ "Oh, um, ok." 

MH bought equipment for us and we began to dig the ground to find treasures, I remember how creatures there tried to attack us, I pulled out my blaster but then, Mutantheart stood in front of me to protect me and then somehow she calmed and tamed them, I even pet some of them, maybe Mutantheart have pretty, unique appearance, but, she have a sensitive and caring nature, I will be honest, I think that she is very cute, no offense to other hearts though, in the end of day we just sat on the blanket, near to the orange sea, Mutantheart even let me rest my head on her knees, after that she escorted me to my home. On a third day I prepared myself to the date with Imperfectheart.

「Hello lion, are you ready to our date?」"Hey Imperfectheart, you bet that I am ready." 「Oh, you changed Spaceboy, so confident, I like it.」"I have a question, why you call me a lion?" 「Because under this shell I see a man, a wild beast, a restless male.」"I guess, it's because of my second personality." 「Yes, I know about your another side, but Spaceboy, don't doubt in yourself, I mean real yourself, I am sure that you better than you think.」"Thanks, I guess, so where will be our date?" 「I invite you in my and other Hearts's home, Humphrey.」"Hmm, you mean giant whale, well, okay, let's go."

After these words Imperfectheart hugged me from behind and she said.

「Get ready to the small journey lion.」

And then we flew away and arrived in the Deep Well, after some stroll we reached that Whale. 

¥Whale, whale, whale, isn't it Imperfectheart, I see that you're not alone, who's your friend?¥ "Um, hello, my name is Captain Spaceboy." ¥Whale, nice to meet you Spaceboy I am Humphrey. So Imperfect, do you want to show him my inner world? Hyek hyek hyek.¥ 「For your information we have a date.」¥Oooh, hyek, that's cute.¥ 「Just open entrance to us.」¥Okay.¥

The whale opened his mouth, sticked out his tongue, we stood up on it and then he swallowed us. We got in his I think stomach i amazed its appearance 

"Woah! It's really bigger inside, looks like a cave, hmm, I interesting how echo sounds here. Ahem. ECHO!" ¥ECHO!¥ "GYAH!"

Humphrey suddenly popped out of the surface of his "inner world" and scared me. 

"How did you do that?" 「Remember three days ago I said that Humphrey is an own inner parasite? That's what i mean't.」¥Yes, I am everywhere.¥

Than I swear that I saw how he multiplied. 

「Anyway, follow me my captain, I will show you the world, I mean, Humphrey's world」

We took the raft and began our excursion, Imperfectheart showed me everything, test rooms of Slime Girl Molly, we even participated in one deadly puzzle, rooms with experiments of Slime Girl Marina, I pet and poked some of them last part of our excursion was some water channel, small library and even water attraction of Slime Girl Medusa's domain, she also the one who created Imperfectheart, but, before she realized that she not perfect, in time of this excursion I saw how Imperfectheart put her soul and feelings im it, she did everything to not bore me and succeeded, she maybe looks like Sweetheart and sounds like her, but less obnoxious, no wrong phrase, she wasn't obnoxious at all, after end of excursion, Imperfectheart returned me home. On my last day of dates, I even don't knew what to expect from Sweetheart, my heart maybe healed, but still hurt in her presence, after some seconds she knocked in my door. 

'Hey Captain Spaceboy.' "Hello Sweetheart."

In that moment I felt a tension between us, I even barely held... "him".

'Are you ready to your last day of dates?' "Yeah, kinda."

Then walked to Pluto's Spaceline and waited for his arrival, after some seconds he fell from above and somehow I heard some music.

£GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! GREETINGS AND WELCOME TO PLUTO'S SPACELINE! AHEM! Sorry, you're my second clients. Where will your journey take you today?£ 'Yes hello, take us to Pyrefly Forest please.'

£You got it! Grab my muscular arms and hold tight.£ 

We did so. 

'Wait, what?'

And then Pluto with all his might jumped through the skies. 

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH' "OAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

When we arrived I let go of Pluto's arm and fell on my knees, Sweetheart did the same, but then stood up and walked to Pluto. 

'Thank you Pluto, here take this for your services.'

She took out of her purse a small bag of clams, there was one hundred of them. 

£No, no need, I am still novice in this business, I can't take your clams.£ 'Please take it, I insist, you brought us to the right destination after all.' £Well, thank you.£

Pluto finally accepted his "salary".

'But here's advice, I think you need to build more your stations or whatever it is, it's still kinda far from Sprout Mole's village and my former castle, I believe you can be bigger in your business.' £I'll keep it in my mind.£

After that Sweetheart walked to me and stretched out her hand to help me stand up, reluctantly I accepted her gist and stood up, but I barely could stand. 

'Not used to these rides?' "Y-yeah, I use my spaceship, to travel as you know." 'Yeah, here.'

Then Sweetheart took my arm and threw it over her shoulder and now held me. 

'Guess I'll carry you to Sprout Mole'

She carried me all way to the ladder, I returned my strength and we climbed down to Sprout Mole's Village, made our way to the stage, I sat down on one of chairs of first row, then Sweetheart stood up on the scene and said. 

'Spaceboy, this is my unique surprise for you. SPROUT MOLES COME HERE!'

Many moles came to her call, then they went on stage.

'Dear Spaceboy, I and well my fans and followers prepared for you a perfomance, I hope you will like it.'

Performance has begun, Sweetheart with Sprout Moles showed a lot of things, our first date with Sweetheart, our broke up, our reunion and wedding, hoe Sweetheart seek her suitor and creation of three hearts, punishment of Sweetheart for refusing to pay for suitor creation's services, her realization on mistakes of her deeds, her mental bonding with three hearts and her lessons to change her attitude, how not strange, but I saw in that performance, that Sweetheart actually, changed. Performance has ended.

'Well Spaceboy, what do you think about this surprise?' "That was awesome and even deep, Sweetheart I never thought that you can be like this." 'I am glad that you liked my performance and performance of Sprout Moles. Well, it's already late, I'll escort you home.'

But when Sweetheart made one step back, she fell through the floor. 

'AAAAAAHHHHH' "SWEETHEART!"

Without a second thought I ran on the scene, jumped through the hole, grabbed Sweetheart for her hand and by my other hand grabbed for the wall, when I looked down I saw a lot of pointy wooden planks, they looks like a spike trap, then "he" talked with me.

•What the hell are you doing? Let her fall, she fully deserve this.• "Huh? Space Ex Husband?" •Don't call that name! From now on I am SpaceMan, because I am a MAN.• 'Spaceboy, please let go of my hand, you will fall too.' •You heard her, do it!• "No." 'What?' •What?• "I don't let you die." •Do you forgot how she broke our heart twice? How we suffered from her?• "No, I will never forget, but, she changed, I can't let her meet the demise." •Don't be ridiculous! If you let her live, if you will save her, this obnoxious brat will do it again, she will break our heart in the third time, let go of her hand!• "It will be different, I believe in it." 'I guess this is really end between us.' "What? Are break up with me again? Right now?" 'I do it to make the choice easier for you, Spaceboy, I am really sorry for I treated to you like a trash, live happy with three other hearts, they are better than me, you will be better without me.' "... I don't think so."

With all my might I threw Sweetheart back on the scene through the hole and then the strength has left me. 

"Goodbye, my sweet filled jelly donut."

I closed my eyes and prepared to the fall, but then, something grabbed me for my cloak, when I opened my eyes I saw that was Sweetheart, but a lot of Sprout Moles held her and they pulled us back on the stage.

"Spaceboy are you okay?" 'Cough, cough I am fine.'

Suddenly, she hugged me. 

'I am glad that you alive!' 

I hugged her in response, then we heard a clapping sound behind the curtains and after a second, Imperfectheart, Mutantheart and Roboheart came out of the curtains. 

「Bravo lion, I told you that you have this male in you, in real you.」"Wait, you were here all this time and don't tried to help us? We could die!" 「Well, Mutant and Robo wanted to help, but I knew that you need to unleash your inner strength and, I wanted to be sure, that our trainings worked on Sweet and everything of this worked perfectly.」'Imperfect, someday I will make you pay for this.' 「You're welcome and I love you too Sweetie.」'Tch. Ahem. Spaceboy, I brought you pain, you easily could let me fall and live happily ever after with Perfect, Mutant and Robo, I know that you enjoys by their company, I don't need you, why you still risked by your life and saved me?' "Believe you this or not but I still you, or precisely, I fell in love with you again, after saw how you opened your soul in that performance, now I understand why you all decided to date with me, because you knew that I can't choose one of you four, because I will love every Heart." 「Good, than from this day we will live with you in your home.」"Wait a minute, don't get me wrong, but my place is too small for us five." 「Don't worry, I am sure that we will find the way for our comfort happy life.」

Captain Spaceboy's Point of View END:

"So this is my story, that's why now they now live with, I love them all." ~Oh, this is so cute and nice.~ #Nah, too sappy for me.# 'OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!'

Suddenly a familiar laugh sounded from behind, when tag friends turned around they saw Sweetheart, with a bag of groceries in her hand, then she walked closer to Spaceboy, put the bag of groceries near to the throne, hugged Spaceboy and then pulled away. 

'I am back my captain.' "Welcome back my sweet filled jelly donut." ^Ugh, can you stop? I am gonna ba-^

Omori been interrupted by Sunny, who slightly hit him in the stomach by his elbow, ouch.

/Well, that was a nice story, I am glad that you guys now have a happy life, I wish that you always were happy together. We will go, see you someday Captain Spaceboy.\ "Oh, um, until next time my friends." 'Um, who were these guys?' "Friends, just friends." 'I see, well, it was a long day for me, time for cuddles.' 「I fully approve this idea.」$Mutantheart wants fluff stuff.$ <I want to get love too.> "Oh god."

After that, Sweetheart slightly pushed Spaceboy on his throne, everyone returned to their first poses, except Sweetheart, she stood on her knees in front of Spaceboy with Hearts and hugged them all, resting her head on Spaceboy's right leg, once again Spaceboy blushed deeply, but Sunny saw that he felt himself loved, they everyone felt love to each other, even Obnoxi- AHEM! I mean, even Sweetheart. Company returned to White Space, when Omori wanted to give Sunny a knife, he refused and after focus created a ned door, door that had an image, made of white and red squares, this reminded to everyone about Mari's picnic blanket, Sunny decided to leave his further explorations on a next day and he with Aubrey, Kel, Hero, Mari and Basil left his dream through this door. Sunny woke up and spent day as usual, he invited friends spend time in his and Mari and Aubrey's home, with Sunny with help of his friends, especially Hero build for Aubrey her own room, above Mari and Sunny, attic like design idea offered by Aubrey herself, anyway, friends just spent time in front of tv and then suddenly, everyone saw an unexpected commercial, in this commercial actors of Captain Spaceboy and Sweetheart announced about collaboration of their projects, they said that soon their companies will make a joint game and then joint movie, about Spaceboy and Sweetheart, it seemed to everyone that voice actors looked closer to each other, then everyone looked at Sunny, but he just shrugged. First day of his experiment went fine, but there still has remained things that Sunny wanted to check, some of these even related to his other self, Omori. 


	3. Dance of Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny had thoughts that even muscular planet like Pluto can love someone, he with friends decided to check the rouge planet and his beloved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After battle with Pluto and Earth i thought what if these two became a couple? It's even make sense, they both planets, Earth don't cut ties with Pluto when he ran away, Pluto the only who can speak with The Earth and understand her and finally, they both don't mind to fight with some challengers, having these thoughts I wrote this story. 
> 
> Characters's symbols:  
> " - Pluto  
> ' - The Earth  
> / - Sunny  
> # - Aubrey   
> : - Kel  
> ^ - Omori  
> ~ - Dream Aubrey aka PlushBrey

Night has come and Sunny once entered in place of his dreams, Headspace. Once again he met Omori and then his friends, but in this time even Omori wasn't alone, in his white room were Aubrey, Hero and Mari of Dream World, which Sunny with call by a nicknames, PlushBrey, HealRo and Picri. 

/Okay guys, our next stop is Otherworld.\ ^Aren't we were there yesterday?^ /Yes, but there is another pair who interesting to me, just follow me, but I must warn, that path will be longer.\

After that Sunny with a company left the White Space through the same white door and then went to the tallest ladder in the Headspace, after some minutes they finally reached the Otherworld, Sunny led his friends to Captain Spaceboy's home, when tag friends has entered, they saw unusual picture, Sweetheart wore a maid costume and wiped dust from the shelves. 

¿Phew, huh? Oh, it's you, my dear-¿ 「AHEM!」¿Fine, our, dear Captain Spacebae not home now, also, I haven't a time yesterday, but I noticed just now, who are you five? I never saw you before, but somehow, you looks to me so familiar.¿

/I am Sunny and this is Aubrey, Kel, Hero, Mari and Basil.\ ¿Huh, how strange your names same lime those kids, well except you boy in the west.¿ /Well, we just have the same name.\ ¿Hmmmmm. ... Ok than.¿ /Excuse me for a question, but what are you doing and why are you wear a maid's costume.\ ¿Isn't it obvious? Me and other hearts clean the Spaceboy's house. Robo making clean the house with help of vacuum cleaner, Mutant wash the floors, Imperfect wash the windows and I wipe the dust from the shelves, anyway what are you all doing here?¿ /Well, we here to visit HIM.\ ¿ Oooooh, he is in the space background room, well, as usual.¿ #Sunny, who you both mean by HIM?# /You'l see it now, let's go.\

Sunny led friends through back door of Spaceboy's room to enter in Space Room, when they entered, tag friends saw another unexpected scene, a purple planet with arms and legs, together with a blue-green planet whirling in a dance, noticing Sunny with friends they stopped.

"Ahem, greetings my friends, what led you here? I see you're not alone." /Hello, I am Sunny, this is Aubrey, Kel, Hero, Mari and Basil, yes, we have the same names. Um, what you and this lady just did?\ "Oh, we together just celebrated our anniversary." /Anniversary?\ "Yes, anniversary of our with her relationships." :Are you two dating?: "Yes." #Pluto dating with The Earth? How is it possible? How you two even have s-#

Knowing what Aubrey wanted to say Sunny covered her mouth by his hand, realizing her mistake Aubrey pushed his hand off her face and apologized.

#Ahem, sorry.# '...' "Huh? You're right my dear. I believe that I never told you my or her names, how do you know our names?"

/Omori told us about you.\ "Hmm. ... GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Well that's explain everything, but I am interesting, where is my boy, where's Kel?"

When Kel wanted to answer, Hero slightly pushed him in the back to make him turn around to show politely by a gist hold his mouth closed.

^He is not here, in the current time Kel helping to three sisters scientist.^ /Hmm.\

"Kel, you growing so fast, you already use your muscular hands to help the one who needed, I hope he don't forgot me." ^Well, he flexing hard every morning and evening.^ "GWAHAHAHAHAH! Good boy, I am really proud of him, se both know, WHEN WE FLEX WE FEEL OUR BEST!" #Man, he so loud.# /So, Pluto, can I ask, how you with Earth started your relationships?\ 'Honey, may I tell to them our story?' "Are you sure? Usually you silent." 'I will be fine.' "Then I don't see problem here." 'Ahem. After our defeat, I felt myself, how i must describe it, defective or maybe inadequate, Pluto noticed that and said have no reason for sadness from loss, because even from defeat you can learn something and became better, train harder enough to overcome own weakness, somehow it's cheered me up, since that day we began our trainings and often had a sparring, but with time, Pluto and I realized that we attracted to each other in the other way, Pluto been the first who confessed to me.' "Earth my dear, can I tell them this part?" '... Sure my muscular teddy bear." :PFTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!: 

Kel began to laugh and Aubrey hit him in the stomach by her elbow.

:Gah! Cough, cough, what the hell wrong with you?: #Can you at least one time, have some tact?# :It's not my that this pet name pretty funny.: #KEL! Sorry, he's an idiot.# '... It's fine. I kinda used to it.' "It's not fine for me, I am proud ti be her muscular teddy bear, I will teach how to respect the others."

But when Pluto wanted to walk to Kel and beat him up, Aubrey hit the tall boy in his chin and Kel flew a few meters from the group. 

"Well girl you impressed this rouge planet, I see you truly flex a lot." 

Omori walked to Sunny, tugged him for a sleeve to get his attention and whispered. 

^(Man, your Aubrey is dangerous.)^ /(That's why I never argue with her, but I like it in her anyway.)\ ~Wow! That was so cool! You, me, me from real world so cool! Can you teach me how to be so strong?~ #Um sure, I guess I can do it.# "Ahem! Anyway how I wanted to say, in one day I just walked to Earth and said, Earth my dear I am not good at words, but I feel a romantic feelings to you, will you be my girlfriend?" 'I answered, Pluto... I feel the same romantic feelings to you. ... Yes, I gladly will be your girlfriend, maybe you're not a planet anymore, but you still satellite and star of my orbit.' "And since that day we became a couple, sometimes we celebrate it by our dance." /In that case, congratulations and happy anniversary to you Pluto and Earth.\

Kel finally stood up. 

:Sigh, sorry for my tactless behavior, I see now that you a protector for her, someone on who she can rely, I wanns be like this person, someone who is reliable to person who I love...: 

Pluto put his muscular arm on Kel's shoulder and said. 

"Don't worry young Kel, someday you will be the reliable guy to girl who dear to you, I see that you not so weak, but I can teach you how to be stronger, repeat after me."

Pluto made his pose and shout. 

"WHEN I FLEX! I FEEL MY BEST! Now your turn." :Well okay. Ahem. WHEN I FLEX! I FEEL MY BEST! Wow! Somehow i feel myself a bit stronger. Thank you Pluto.: "You're welcome. (Hmm, somehow this boy reminds me my Kel.)" /Well Pluto and Earth thank you for your story, we must go, happy anniversary to you.\ "Bye my friends, I believe our paths will cross again." 'Until next time.' 

After that Sunny with tag friends made their way back to the White Place, then Sunny once again created that Picnic Door and with his friends left the Headspace. Next day spent his time with friends and outside, they ran to Faraway Plaza, when friends arrived Sunny accidentally bumped in someone. 

"Whoah! Boy, watch where you running." /Sorry sir.\ "Here, let me help you." /Thank you... sir.\

When Sunny looked at the person, he saw a big muscular man in the pale-purple tuxedo, his black hair combed back and he also wore a shades, but then man took them off and Sunny saw that eyes of this man is purple, near to him stood a woman in the blue dress with a green collar and sleeves, she had a brown hair which made in a bun haircut.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! What is this an expression, you never seen such muscular man?" /Yes.\ "Whoah! It was a joke you know, but I am kinda flattered, ahem, sorry, my name is Hercules and this my wife." 'I am Gaia, nice to meet you.' "Just today I opened my gym here, so, please visit us and try our sports equipment." /Welcome to Faraway Town and sure, me and my friends will visit your gym.\ #Sunny are really sure?# /... Sometimes, it's not bad to train yourself.\ "GWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I glad to hear that! You always welcome in our gym."

Another day of Sunny's experiment came to an end and violin boy learned that even planets can fall in love, but he couldn't expect that personification of Pluto and Earth exist in the real world, but since that day and engagement of Spaceboy and Sweetheart 's voice actors Sunny expected everything, there still one question has remained, what will be his reaction when he will learn who actually is Kel's girlfriend and how other friends of Sunny will relate to this? Only next day will show the truth, with this thoughts Sunny drifted in the dream world. 


	4. Ball of Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny with Tag Friends decided to learn the reason why Dream Kel spend so much of his time with Slime Girls, truth can be shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNNG! IN THIS STORY PRESENTED RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN CHARACTERS WITH A DIFFERENT AGES! NOTHING ILLEGAL THOUGH! SO IF IT HARM TO YOUR MORAL PRINCIPLES IGNORE THIS CHAPTER!  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Characters's Symbols for this chapter:  
> " - Dream Kel aka read this chapter to learn his nickname. :D  
> ' - Marina  
> < \- Molly  
> 「 - Medusa  
> / - Sunny  
> # - Aubrey  
> : - Kel  
> ; - Hero  
> & \- Mari  
> * - Basil  
> ^ - Omori  
> | - Dream Mari aka PicRi  
> £ - Humphrey  
> % - All Tag Friends

For the third time Sunny woke up in the White Space, then met Omori, Dream version of Aubrey, Hero and Mari and then his friends. 

#Sunny, why we still visit your dream world?# /I don't know, but I guess, that now this not my dream world only, but yours too.\ ^So, who's next in your list?^ /Kel, I mean, Dream Kel, I think its time to learn the reason, why Dream Kel so willingly help to these three.\

Sunny with friends left the White Place then with help of Pluto, tag friends reached the Deep Well, after that they walked to the Last Resort, but then Sunny led them to the toilet outside.

#Um Sunny, what are we doing in front of this toilet?# /This is the shortcut to our next destination.\ #What? Are you out of your mind? Do you really think that we will go through the toilet pipes?# /Aubrey, this is the only known for me and Omori shortcut.\ #Can't you just focus and imagine to us something different instead of the damn toilet?# /I am sorry but I can't do it, HE somehow blocking my dream powers.\ #Who is that HE?# /You will see only after this small trip.\ #Sigh, sometimes your imagination is weird. Ugh! Fine, let's do it already, but this is really disgusting.#

After that Sunny with friends flushed themselves to the cave. 

#Huh, it wasn't that gross how I thought it would be.# /My imagination maybe weird, but I at least consider the details.\ #... Sorry.# /Your apologies are accepted.\

Sunny with friends made their way to the giant whale. 

£Whale, whale, whale. Isn't that Sunny himself.£ /Hello Humphrey, The Oldest One. Can you let us enter? We need to see Kel.\ £Whale I don't know, maybe you with friends have some, clams?£ 

Sunny took out of his pocket a golden clam and threw it in Humphrey's mouth. 

£Mmmm, I feel myself so full, what's this?£ /A special Golden Clam, it's infinite, so you will never feel the hunger anymore.\

£NYAK NYAK NYAK! Welcome to my inner world then, feel yourself like at home.£

With these words Humphrey sticked out his tongue, friends stepped on, Humphrey swallowed them and Sunny with friends got in Humphrey 's literally inner world. 

:Wow! Inner world of this whale truly huge, hmm, how my echo will sound here? ECHO!:

Just like it happened with Dream Kel, small lump like creature Humphrey sticked out of the ground of the coast and replied to Kel. 

£Echo!£ :Aaah! What is this?: £It's me Humphrey.£ :What! But how?: /Humphrey is his own inner parasite.\ :That's pretty twisted.: £Hey! Even if I am parasite it's not bad situation to me,for example, I can be everywhere, literally. Nyak Nyak Nyak.£

Sunny with friends with help of rafts crossed the stomach juice, descended in the lower floor and made their way to the Slime Girls's domain, when they reached it, Sunny and Omori grimaced, in front of tag friends were really unexpected picture. Dream Kel lay on Molly's tentacle-laps, Marina fed him grapes and Medusa fanned the boy, it seemed that Dream Kel had a monster girl harem, after a second he noticed Omori and tag friends. 

"Huh? Oh guys! You're here! Girls, can I leave you for some minutes?" <Sure Kel, but please, don't make us wait too long.> "I won't."

Dream Kel stood up from Molly's tentacle-laps and walked closer to Sunny, Omori and other tag friends. 

"Hey Omori! Who your new friends and what is this the grimaces?" ^Kel what the hell the situation is this?^ "Huh? Oh, you mean why am I in company of slime girls? Well, I am their boyfriend." %What?!% 

Everyone surprised by this news, except Sunny. 

/I knew it.\ "Anyway Omori you still not answered, who is these guys?" ^Sigh, it's a long story, Mari, I mean PicRi, can you help me explain to him the situation?^ | I guess I should.| 

After long explanation of Omori and PicRi. 

Dream Kel just froze on the spot with a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

/Um is he fine? I can't remember, that I saw him In this state before.\ ^Me too.^

Dream Kel finally came out of frozen state. 

"Oh my god, all this time, my life been fake, I am been fake. ... Eh? Okay." /Wait you just, will accept this?\ "I have no reason to feel any negative emotion or thought, our adventures were fun, my time with friends been enjoyable, I even have three girlfriends. Heheheheh! It's can't be better." /Well, I am glad that you accepted this news and don't have a hard feelings.\ "Anyway. So you Omori's real self Sunny, girl with a nailed bat is Aubrey, young man is Hero and this guy is... Me?!"

After these words Dream Kel walked to Kel of real world. 

"Woah! Real me so tall! This is so cool." :Heh, thanks, but I still shorter than bro.: "Don't worry, someday I sure that you, me, we, we will be taller than Hero." :You right, I will reach this goal.: "So, ghost girl is Mari and this boy with a flower in his hair Basil, by the way, where is our Basil?" {He spend time with his new friends, as I understood him.} /Hmm.\ "Well, okay then." /Um Kel, I mean Dream Kel, since now we have a two Kels in our group, we need to Imagine to you a nickname.\ "Actually, I already have a nickname, just imagined that some days ago, call me now, MusKel! Because, WHEN I FLEX! I FEEL MY BEST!" /I guess, I can accept that. But MusKel, I have a question, how did you became a boyfriend for these three witches?\ "Hey, don't call them like that, they are a scientists, nor witches." /Are you sure that you under hypnosis?\ "I am not under hypnosis, look, let me tell you a small story."

Dream Kel | MusKel's Point of View:

After we finished our adventures, I kinda felt myself bad, for my behavior with Slime Girls, so I returned to Humphrey and reached their labs to apologize, but I needed to get their attention, I stood in front of their doors and shout. 

"HEY SEA WITCHES I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU!"

That was a mistake, because they rushed to me to grab by their limbs.

'Well, well, Medusa, Molly, look who we have here, that ferocious boy, Kel i think.' "Hey, Marina, Medusa, Molly, um, sorry for a tactless question, but, Molly aren't you been, um, just a head?" <yes, but="" marina="" and="" medusa="" made="" me="" a="" new="" body,="" so="" i="" am="" not="" head="" anymore.="">「What are doing here?」"I am here to apologize for my earlier behavior, you know, when I bite your limbs to free myself, I am really sorry, forgive me for that bite." 'Really? You returned here just to apologize for the accident which we forgot?' "Not really, I want to help you, to get your forgiveness."</yes,>

Slime Girls let Kel go and he fell on his stomach.

"Ouf!" <hmm, this="" is="" interesting,="" what="" do="" you="" say="" girls?="">「It's seems to me suspicios, why you even want to help us?」</hmm,>

Kel stood up from the floor.

"Because after that accident I felt myself bad, sure, you were cruel and bloodthirsty, but you did that, just to save your lives from mad hunger of Humphrey, when we returned Humphrey from the sea bottom and learned that you all alive I felt relief, but even when we with friends helped to you restore your bodies, I still felt myself bad, that's why I am here, I can't help to you three in the same time, from today I will help someone one, next day second sister and on the third day last sister, so who will be first depends from you."

After that I saw how they played their own version of Rock, Paper, Scissors and Molly has won.

<Well dear Kel, today you will be my assistant, follow me.>

As Molly assistant I tested some of her gadgets and other techno things, that was pretty risky, but I saw how good Molly at hacking and computer stuff. On a next day Slime Girls again played in their Rock, Paper, Scissors, in this time Medusa became a winner. As her assistant, I was basically a delivery boy, I seek and brought to her, something that looked like a substances, in her work I saw how she made a magic with the liquids in the tankers. On the third day Slime Girls don't played in Rock, Paper, Scissors, they just gave my assistant rights to Marina. As her assistant I mostly checked her experiment, but also, collected some parts, for one her old experiment, which she wanted to resurrect, Omori, do you remember that cat creature? Well, Marina wanted to restore it, I barely survived though. In the end Slime Girls forgave me, but for these three days I realized that despite on their sadistic experiments on me, I actually enjoyed by their company, I just... fell i love with them. So on the next day I returned to their labs, to kinda, confess to them in my romantic feelings.

Dream Kel | MusKel's Point of View END. 

"At first I shout, SLIME GIRLS I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU!" /You don't need to scream it again though.\

Suddenly, Sea Witches ran to Dream Kel.

<You called us Kel?> "Oh, um sorry, I kinda telling to my friends a story, about how I confessed to you." <Story about your confession.>

In that moment Sunny can swear that for a second, he saw a mischievous smile on Molly's face. 

'With pleasure.' 「Mhm.」"So how i said earlier I called them to talk. It was like this. Molly, Medusa, Marina I am grateful that you gave me a chance to get forgiveness, but for these three days I understood something, I just will say it, Slime Girls, I love you!" "I said. Wait what?" 「To be honest we wamted to enjoy by your sufferings and struggle with our errands.」'But then we ourselves realized how loyal and reliable you are, for our lives we never met someone like you, actually we never love anyone in some sense this is revelation to us, so we want that you became our boyfriend.' "They words felt like a moving atack, but I returned my composure and said. Molly, Medusa, Marina, will you be my girlfriends?" '<「Yes.」>' "That's what the answer and then they hugged me." /Kel are you really sure that's a good idea?\ "What do you mean?" /Well, you only twelve, but they are adults, it's kinda illegal.\ "... Earlier I thought that so, but then I realized that I don't care about my and their age difference, plus when I will grow up they will stay the same and our relationships will be legal, but you know, since as you said yourself that this world is your oen dream world, my age difference with them doesn't matter, more so, that means there is no laws like in real world, I agree, it's kinda weird that young boy like me fall in love with three human like sea creatures, even began date with them, but at least, I am honest to myself, this is what important to me and I don't really care about opinions of the other people, even if they are my friends."

After these words Sunny walked to Dream Kel and hugged him, then pulled away. 

/Good luck to you MusKel, it won't be easy, care about three girlfriends.\ "Uh, heh heh, thanks, I'll do my best." /Now you three, If you will dare, give the harm to Kel or hurt him.\

In that moment Sunny's emotionless expression changed, upper part of his face covered by a shadow and only one eye could be seen. 

/You better to say your prayers.\ 'We don't have any thoughts about that, calm down, geez.'

Sunny's expression returned to normal.

/Good. Well we glad that you are fine here, but we must go.\ "Okay then, I will see you tomorrow." /Yeah, until tomorrow MusKel.\ 

By the road to White Place everyone had a talks, they still couldn't believe that young Kel dating with Slime Girls, but then Sunny noticed that only Kel don't joined to discussion, more so he was u usually silent, Sunny walked to him.

/Hey.\ :Huh? Oh, hey Sunny.: /That's pretty crazy situation, huh.\ :Y-yeah.: /I would never thought that your dream version, will begin relationships with someone who is older than him.\ :Yeah, that's just, madness.: /... Kel I know your secret, don't worry, I don't said anyone about it, but, when you wake up come to our Tree House.\ :Okay.:

When friends reached the White Place and left it through the same picnic door, Sunny woke up, put on his usual clothes and left the room on tip toes to not bother Mari and maybe Aubrey. Then he made his way to the Tree House on backyard, when Sunny climbed by a rope ladder and entered in the Tree House, Kel already been there, Sunny sat down near to him. 

/Hey.\ :Hey.: /Okay Kel, since I know your secret, I just will say it, Kel I know that you date with Basil's caretaker Polly.\ :How did you learned about it?: /You suspiciously reliable in her presence, for example, that moment at the beach, when you helped her with the suntan cream.\ :You saw that? But you slept on Aubrey's laps.: /Nope, I just lay. Another moment that moment that I remember, when you mentioned her after Hero and Mari's date.\ : ... Okay fine! Yes, we dating secretly, I hated idea hide the truth from you guys, but in the same time I couldn't refuse from this, but we don't did anything illegal, even don't kissed.: /Kel, don't worry I don't judge you, but believe me, you need to say the truth to our friends, especially Basil, or else this secret will became your paranoia, I am sure that our friends will understand you, even though, I think Hero is the first one who learned about that, anyway, I think you need to take the example from your dream self and be honest with yourself.\ : ... You're right. I'll them them about me and Polly. Thank you Sunny, sorry for showing myself from the unpleasant side.: /No problem and you can't be the reliable guy every time, be the person who rely on their friends, ahem, sorry I am not very good at comfort talks yet.\ :Don't worry, I appreciate the attempt, really.: 

Time has passed, Kel gathered all his friends in the Tree House to tell them about his secret. 

:My friends, I never expect that I will got in situation like this, okay here goes nothing, guys I, I date with Polly!:

There was a few seconds of silence. 

;Kel.; #I KNEW IT! I knew that was something off when you mentioned her name on that time, after our organized for Hero and Mari date. ... Ou!#

Aubrey made a facepalm to herself. 

;Organized?; &I will explain to you later.& ;You knew about it!?; &Um, well, yeah.& ;Sigh, it's okay Mari, I know that our friends just wanted to help me and I am grateful, thank you guys. But now there is something more important, Kel maybe you will explain how is this happened?; : ... Well, I followed your advice and confessed to her in my feelings, we had a small talk and well, she offered to me date secretly from everyone, mostly in Basil's home, that's the situation.; *Wait, you dating with my caretaker? How can you, you and me have the same age, she's like mother to me, I just don't know what to think.* :You know Basil even if she your mother figure, earlier you behaved yourself pretty distant, If not my advice I am sure that you stayed cold to her." *... Oh my god, you right, I was awful, that's why she asked me about my interests, I feel myself bad, thank you Kel, I guess I have no problem that you dating with Polly, but please, care about her.* "I'll do my very best." ;Sigh, I can't say that I approve that, but, If you and her don't have troubles with it, I guess it's not so bad.; &Well Kel, to be honest I expected situation like this from you, just know that Polly is a delicate woman, you should be her protector and someone on who she can rely, I see that you not sure about it, but I know that you is that person.& #Sigh, well I actually surprised that woman like her, chose a guy like you, but even if you annoy me sometimes, I know that you are not so bad, chin up cavalier.# /See I told you that our friends will understand.\ #Wait, YOU KNEW ABOUT IT?# /Oh, um, well I-\ "Sunny learned about it just today and advised me tell to you all the truth."

Using sign language Kel said to Sunny. 

"Don't worry dude, I got you covered."

By gestures Sunny answered

/I appreciate it, but please stop use the gestures, you will blow the cover.\

Day came to an end and friends accepted news about relationships of Kel and Polly easier than Kel thought. In the night-time laying in his bed Sunny thought about Dream Basil, he knew that now MelSil is safe, but violin boy wanted to know, why dream self of his best friend is spend his time somewhere else, with these thoughts Sunny closed his eyes and entered in this dream. 


	5. Watermelon in the Strange Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sunny and his friends find Dream Basil and learn who are his new friends. But for Sunny it will be meeting with the "old friends".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought that Dream Basil feel himself alone and decided to make him second boyfriend of Abbi, of course it won't be love from the first sight, it will be love through soulful understanding, when one person learns about second person by his or her or if you want to their soul. 
> 
> Characters's Symbols aka Leave my writing style alone already!
> 
> " - Dream Basil aka Watermelon Basil or MelSil  
> ' - Abbi  
> < \- Stranger aka Stranger Basil or StrangeSil  
> / - Sunny  
> \+ - Dream Kel aka MusKel  
> : - Kel  
> * - Basil  
> = - Cris

After entering in the dream world and White Space, Sunny opened his eyes, then met his friends with Omori, Dream Tag Friends including MusKel. 

  
+Yo Sunny! You made us waiting.+ /Dream Kel, I mean, MusKel you're here too, what about Slime Girls? I thought you spend time together with them.\ +Well yeah, but they let me hang out with you guys, Slime Girls planning the important project, which they want to make together, Sea Scientists don't need my help, so I have a plenty of free time heh heh.+ /Ok then.\ +So, what the plan do you have on today?+ /We need to find Dream Basil and I know where we can find him, my friends follow me.\

  
Sunny with friends left the White Space, then he led them through Pinwheel Forest to the long ladder, after Tag Friends climbed up by this ladder, from far Sunny saw Dream Basil, lay in the grass with two kids, but those kids were fully black like a coal or night, one kid looked like Dream Basil or actually like his silhouette, but instead of overalls he wore a shorts and t-shirt, boy also don't had a flower crown and his eyes were white with small black pupils, second kid was a girl, but instead of her legs and left arm were tentacles, another pair of tentacles sticked out of her head, her hime cut hair and eyes were white, but pupils were bigger than Child Basil's silhouette, girl also wore a t-shirt and panties, Sunny blushed from the shame, he couldn't believe that in such young age his mind were perverted, but he shook these thoughts out of his head. Sunny recognized those kids as his other friends, Stranger aka StrangeSil and Abbi, after a second, Sunny with friends walked closer to laying trio, only on a closer inspection Sunny noticed that they held each other for a hands. 

  
/Hey Dream Basil.\

  
Dream Basil and Stranger stood up from the grass, then they gave to Abbi their hands to help her stand up. 

  
"Sunny! You're here!" /You, know me?\ "Well, yeah, my brother and Abbi told me everything, about them, about this dream world, about you and your role in our world." /Wait, did you just say brother?\ "Stranger, he is my brother. Guess I need to tell my story, about our "brotherhood". <MelSil are you sure?> "Don't worry Stranger, I am ready." /Um, MelSil?\ "I do like watermelons, they reminds me about sweet and nice days. Anyway, I am not a storyteller, but I'll do my best." 'You can do it MelSil.' "Ahem, thanks."

  
Dream Basil aka MelSil's Point of View:

  
After Omori... killed me I woke up in the same Church of Something, in the same black web like thing, after some seconds I heard the steps and then saw how someone walked to me ascending by the stairs, I recognized this person. 

  
"You is me." "What are you doing here?" "... Leave me alone." "I don't deserve the salvation, after what I did." <The imitation of Mari's Suicide. You know that wasn't your fault, even not Sunny's fault either.> "Even so, instead to let Sunny confess, I offered to him this awful plan, made him suffer by the guilt more than it should be." 

  
After these words Stranger snapped by his fingers and black web put me on the floor.

  
"Huh? How you did this?" <Headspace affected on you, made you forget about that accident, I put one important photo in your album, to make you remember, but then Omori sealed you in the Black Space, even erased your memory.> "... You're right, I remembered now, you're not just part of Basil, you are his Something, his repressed guilt." <Yes Basil, but that role of mi e is ended.>"... MelSil." <What?>"Call me MelSil, from now on this is my new name, it's short from Watermelon Basil." <Why you took name lime this?> "Because I am not real Basil, but just his part. And I like watermelons, you should know why." <... Yes, I understand. Follow me MelSil, it's time for you leave the Black Space.>

  
After these words, I followed the Stranger and we left the Black Space, since I became free, I finally decided to explore places of this dream world more known as Headspace, this Pinwheel Forest was the last place which I explored, later here I met Stranger and Abbi.

  
Dream Basil aka MelSil's Point of View END.

  
/Wait, you said that you explored the dream world, why we don't saw you in the Otherworld?\ "Oh it's simple, my first destination was Orange Oasis plus Rain Village, in oasis I met bread making twins, they talked with another twins, I think they wore armor and had a black hair, second one is Pyrefly Forest, plus Sprout Mole Village and Sweetheart's Castle, these Sprout Moles miss by this Sweetheart, it seems she is a nice person. " /MelSil, believe me, she's not so sweet how her name sounds.\ #Wait, Sunny, aren't she kinda, you know, changed?# /It's... complicated.\ "Ok, anyway, on a next day I traveled in the Deep Well, Last Resort, Deeper Well and even was inside the stomach of giant whale named Humphrey. Well, Kel made me an excursion, he is assistant of three sea scientists, Kel so loyal to them, so nice of him to help these women." /Um, Kel is their boyfriend.\ "What? Kel is it true?" +Yup.+ "But how is this possible? Kel is a kid, these scientists are adults, I don't understand, but, I guess love is love, I hope that you at least serious in your feelings to them." +Not just serious, I am toast serious.+ "Kel." +Of course I am serious, after all, I saw their inner worlds, who they really are, I feel the comfort in their company and wish to became the person who will protect them.+ "I see you don't lie, ok then. Just today I explored Otherworld, Snowglobe Mountain, then Vast Forest and finally, my travels lead me here, in the Pinwheel Forest, and then, like I said, I met Stranger and Abbi. But at first I don't knew who was this Abbi." 'MelSil can I tell them this part of story?' "Sure Abbi."

  
Abbi's Point of View:

  
Stranger came to me in the Abyss and wanted to introduce me to his brother, but he don't knew where MelSil was, Stranger felt his presence, but couldn't find the accurate location, so we just folowed by leftovers of MelSil's presence, it's hard to explain, finally today we has found MelSil just right here, relaxing in the grass, when I saw I don't even knew what to think, he looked so vulnerable, so innocent and even cute, those blue hair, green overalls, pale-yellow t-shirt and flower crown on his head, I couldn't resist and just walked closer to this boy, poked him in the forehead by my tentacle-arm and said.

  
'Hey watermelon slice, whatchu doing?'

  
He don't expect this reaction and with a scream stood up from his place. 

  
"AAAH! W-who are you?" 'I am Abbi and from this mom-'

  
Stranger interrupted me. 

  
<ABBI! What the hell you think you're doing?> 'Come on StrangeSil, I just having fun.' "Stranger? Do you know her? I mean, she told me that her name is Abbi, but who actually she is?" "Well, if she is your friend, I guess she is my friend too." 'Glad to hear, let me introduce myself properly, I am Abbi.'

  
I stretched out my tentacle-hand, he took and then shook it.

  
"MelSil, its short from-" 'Watermelon Basil, yes I know, your brother told me about you, including name's meaning. Anyway, I am not just a friend of StrangeSil, I am the best friend of Sunny, but imaginary, well, at least was.'

  
After these words I felt a bit of melancholy, but then I felt how someone's hand grabbed my own, when I looked on my tentacle-hand and human hand, I saw that was MelSil, then I decided to look at his face and saw stars in his eyes and a bright smile. 

  
"Oh my god! You're best friend of Sunny too? This is so amazing!" 

  
Then I felt a lot of confidence. 

  
'Yes, I am his best friend and I can tell to you a lot of things about him.'

  
After collecting my thoughts I told to MelSil everything what I said to StrangeSil. About my friendship with Sunny, Omori and my banishment, after I finished my story, MelSil with a tears on his eyes walked closer and hugged me.

  
'Eh? MelSil what are you doing?' "Abbi, I am really sorry, you was a kind girl with pure intentions, you really don't deserve this fate."

  
In my thoughts I said. 

  
'(Wow! You are truly another half of Basil, used basically same words what StrangeSil said to me.)'

  
MelSil realized that he interfered in my personal space then me let go and pulled away. 

  
"Oh, um sorry, I shouldn't hug you without your permission."

  
When I looked at blushed face of MelSil I saw that for this shy nature, he was perceptive, sensitive and even cute, I has found myself blushing, but shook it off. 

  
'No problem, thank you, I had some need in embraces.' "Really? Well, I glad to help, at least by comfort." 'Hey, I kinda planned to fly kites into the sky with StrangeSil, maybe you will join to us?' "Hmm, kites sounds fun, I gladly make to you a company."

  
After that we began to use our kites by their purposes, StrangeSil's kite looked like a weird creature with one eye and toothy mouth, my kite had appearance of my abyss form, but when I looked at MelSil's kite, it's looked different than ours with StrangeSil, his kite looked like a Bee, when I looked at MelSil himself, somehow I felt from him purity and innocence, in that moment I realized, that besides edgy but cool StrangeSil I fell in love with weak but comforting MelSil, later I noticed that eyes of MelSil were turned in my direction often and everytime I looked at him MelSil turned his eyes away from me, no need to be an esper to understand that he is shy. Now you probably ask the question, how can I love both brothers? Well, somehow I knew that StrangeSil wanted to share my love with MelSil, he at least could talk with me about it, but I am not that kind of person and don't mind at all, date with two boys, brothers, anyway, when we got tired from kites, I took StrangeSil and MelSil for a hands, led them to the grass and then we three lay down on it, after five minutes you guys has arrived. End. 

  
Abbi's Point of View END

  
*Wow, I never thought that I have such an unusual halves of my personality, or least had.* "They just hidden, I believe you will reveal them in the right moment or right time." *Maybe you right.* *H-how did you know that I have a girlfriend?* 'Including your relationships with a "mermaid" girl." /Um guys, this is our fourth trip in this dream, why are you so silent?\ :Well, we just don't have any reason to talk, like, hard to explain, but I feel myself, limited in speech and I guess guys too, it's like a mysterious force don't let to us talk.: /Hmm, I see. It was nice ti see that you are fine MelSil, but our time is out, me with my friends must leave this world, but we will return.\ "Ok, I understand, next time I will join to you my new friends." /If StrangeSil and Abbi don't mind, then sure welcome.\ 'It's fine by me, but today you MelSil and Stranger are mine.' /Then until next time MelSil.\

  
Sunny with friends left the Pinwheel Forest, whole Stranger, Abbi and MelSil continued spend their time together, as usual Sunny with friends left the Headspace through the picnic door. On a next day happened something really unexpected, Sunny with all of his friends, including Hooligans, Cris and even Polly hanged out in their spot, near to the lake, Aubrey and Sunny talked with the Hooligans, Hero and Mari lay on the picnic blanket, Polly sat not so far from them while Kel lay next to her, resting his head on her laps, Basil tried to make a photo of Cris on the pier. Then Kel got an idea, he wanted to try use Aubrey's bat, but when he asked her, let him borrow her bat, Aubrey refused, but Kel won't stopped and just tried to borrow the bat without her permission, between Kel and Aubrey a tug contest has begun, in the end Aubrey let her bat go, but Kel did the same accidentally and bat flew in Cris's direction and then hit her in the head by a handle, girl mermaid lost conscious and fell in the lake, when Basil saw it, he took off his shoes and jumped in the lake to save Cris, after ten seconds Basil came out of the water with Cris in his arms, then he made her CPR and girl returned in senses.

  
*Cris! Are you okay?!* =Basil, you saved me. Heh, I knew that you have a hidden bravery, I am proud of you flower boy.= *...* =Earth to Basil, can you hear me?= *Thank god! i am so glad that you're okay.*

  
Without doubts Basil threw himself to Cris and hugged her, she hugged him in response. Sunny remembered words of Basil's halves, about traits and right moment, but violin boy has a question, how Stranger and MelSil knew what will happen with Basil? More so, every time after dreams, something unusual happened in the real world, Spaceboy and Sweetheart's voice actors's engagement, new gym in the Faraway Plaza, Kel's confession about his relationships with Basil's caretaker and now this, but he couldn't understand why? Even so, Sunny felt that his mysterious experiment coming to an end, last in his list was his emotionless alter-ego, Omori. 


	6. Time for decision has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day has come, day when Sunny will decide the fate of his imaginary world, Headspace, but before that Sunny bothered only one question, can Omori feel the love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know true nature of Omori, but despite on this I still decided to give him his obvious love interest. 
> 
> Characters's symbols. 
> 
> " - Omori  
> ' - Dream Aubrey aka Plushbrey  
> | - Dream Mari aka PicRi  
> { - Dream Hero aka HelRo  
> # - Aubrey  
> : - Kel  
> ; - Hero  
> & \- Mari  
> * - Basil

Sunny entered in his dream again, he felt that this day will be the last and after that violin boy will take decision, in this time Sunny been alone in the White Space, but he knew where are his friends, don't wasting time violin boy went to the Playground of Vast Forest, when former hikikomori reached his destination, Omori with friends already were there and waited for Sunny. Before to start his last mysterious for his friends but not for him experiment, Sunny walked to Dream Mari.

/Hey Dream Mari, I noticed that you with Dream Hero, closer than real Mari and Hero, how you became a couple?\ |Well Sunny, it's a long story, but if you want to, I will tell it.| /I want.\ |But what about your friends?| #I am actually curious.# :Yeah, how is Dream Version of my bro is more confident?: ;Kel.; *Maybe our Hero will get more confidence.* ;Basil.;&Please Dream Me, tell us a story.& ;You too Mari. I guess everyone interested.; /What do you say HealRo?\ {To be honest I am not really sure, but it will better to them story.} |Well then, listen.|

Dream Mari told story which been similar to Real Hero and Mari's date, but instead of restaurant, Omori with Dream version of Aubrey, Kel and Basil made a picnic for Dream Mari and Dream Hero, also in compare of his real counterpart Dream Kel don't had a hidden girlfriend and there wasn't a violin. 

/So, Omori organized a picnic for you and HealRo, huh.\ |Of course, Omori will do everything for his big sis.\ "Mari, please, you embarrass me." |Oh Omori, you're so shy.| /Hmm.\ 

Sunny had a thoughts, thoughts about his peculiar alter-ego Omori, even if monochrome boy tried to kill Sunny, former hikikomori saw that Omori wasn't completely emotionless machine, after all, in every battle Omori with everyone expressed a many of emotions, happiness, ecstasy, anger, rage, sadness and depression, but Omori also had third level of those emotions which is, mania, fury and misery, even if those emotions seemed fake Sunny don't thought that, after all, he still can't understand how anger made Kel stronger in the real world, but Sunny realized one important thing about his black and white self, Omori can love, Sunny even knew who is love i interest of his alter-ego, violin boy remembered something, hr remembered how when Omori took full control on Sunny in the timeline where violin boy stayed hikikomori, in that timeline Omori revealed the entrance in the Black Space 2, he just explored new places, then Omori has found abandoned classroom in the Black Forest 2, under teacher's seat monochrome boy found a love letter and then he been sent in the school halls, in these halls Omori met Aubrey, but there was a lot of her copies, not wanting to share Aubrey clones started the fight with each other, then only two has survived, they gave to Omori right to choose, who will be his Aubrey, but in the end Omori woke up sitting in the abandoned classroom, it was just a dream. Another moment which Sunny has remembered happened in the day when Sunny started this journey to decide the Fate of Headspace, in that day when violin boy revealed the truth to Dream Aubrey she had a mental breakdown or even stress, in that moment Omori comforted her and he did that by his own will, answer about Omori's love interest is simple, Omori love Dream Aubrey, when puzzle in Sunny's head been solved, violin boy walked to Omori.

/Hey, deranged me, can I talk to you alone?\ "Okay."

Sunny and Omori walked away from everyone to had a talk only between them two. 

"Ok, before you ask, is it really necessary call deranged?"

Sunny looked at Omori with expression which screamed BRUH!

"Ok, I got it, what do you want?" /Do you love Dream Aubrey?\ "Eh? What are you talking about? I can't love anyone, I only one task ans it's canceled." /Liar! You maybe pretend that you are emotionless, but I know that you're not like this.\ "... Sunny, I think you forgot one important thing about me, I tried to kill you, not because of my task, but because I am personification of your suicidal depression, I literally can't feel love to anyone.\

There was a ten seconds of silence, but then Sunny put his hand on Omori's shoulder.

/Look, I know we had a lot of troubles, but that our fight, it's in the past now, you can forget about that, forget it and live by a normal life, you know that she love you, just tell her about your own feelings, this have a swings, invite her play there, believe me, swings will help to you show your feelings.\ "This sounds ridiculous." /Just try it!\ "Okay, I'll try, geez, since when real me like this?" /Since the moment of my new life.\ "Sigh, whatever."

Omori walked to Dream Aubrey.

"Hey Aubrey let's go play on the swings." 'Sure Omori.'

Dream kids walked to the swings, sat on their places and Omori readied himself to hard talk. 

"... Aubrey, how should I say it, I know that truth about you and this world shocked you greatly, but I must say, that I enjoyed by our journeys and adventures too." 'Oh Omori, you're unusually nice today.' "That's not all. I enjoyed by this because I always been in company of my friends, especially you, but truth is that you're more than a friend to me. Okay, here goes nothing, you can hit me by your bat if what. Aubrey I... I... I... AHEM! I love you Aubrey, always loved even if denied it." 

After these words PlushBrey stood up from her place.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, after all, in some sense I used you, Kel and Hero, I can't be forgiven for this. I will leave you alone now."

But when Omori stood up from his place, Aubrey walked to him and hugged the monochrome boy. 

"A-Aubrey?" 'I am so happy.' "Huh?" 'All this time when I tried to flirt with you, I thought that you don't care about me, that you don't feel love, but I see that's not true, after all, you comforted me in that day of revelation, all I want to say, I love you too Omori.'

After these words Omori finally embraced the Dream Aubrey in response and smiled sincerely, after three minutes they let each other go. 

'So you are my boyfriend now?' "If you promise me that our relationships won't be like Spaceboy and Sweetheart." 'Don't worry I will never be like her, because I know for sure, that you are my love life.' "Then my answer yes." 'Yay! I am a girlfriend now.' "Let me swing you." 'Gladly.'

Time has passed and Sunny with help of TV Girl arranged broadcasting all over the Headspace. 

/Test, 1,2,3. I hope you all can hear me. Greetings, my name is Sunny, it's hard to believe but I am the creator of your world known as Headspace, you know I created this place to hide myself from my own psychological problems and awful truth, but now my life changed in the good way and I thought that Headspace should stop to exist, but before taking the decision I decided to make one experiment, I wanted to know, can creatures of my sick imagination feel the love? Through these six days I checked a many places and saw a lot of couples and even one quartet and trio, these days let me understand that you all can love, it will be unfair to erase your life, just like any other living creature you all deserves to live, so I will announce the Fate of your world, your home, Headspace, I took decision... let Headspace live, I will not erase it, to let you enjoy by your lives, all I want to say is, cherish your loved ones and love each other. Thank you for attention and goodluck.\

And so Sunny decided to let Headspace exist, after that violin with friends returned to the picnic door and left the Headspace. All next day Sunny spent in company of his friends, including his sister and even Hooligans. The evening has come, Sunny saw that Aubrey sat on the couch and watched something from boredom, without any thoughts Sunny turned the romantic music on the stereo system and then walked to Aubrey. 

/May I invite you on the dance?\ #Sunny? What's going on? Why you so suddenly romantic?# /Well, Mari stayed at Hero's home, so we are alone now and tonight this home belongs to us.\ #Stayed at Hero's home, but, like, there is Kel, he will not bring them discomfort and awkwardness?# /Kel made a company to Polly.\ #But what about Basil?# /Cris invited him spend time in her home and he agreed.\ #Wow!# /The spaghetti already waiting us, but they are now too hot and I wanted to share this dance with you.\ #Sunny, I never knew that you can be like this.# /To be honest, I learned something from the internet, but I hope it's worked.\

Sunny felt how Aubrey took him for a hand and then saw that she stood in front of him. 

#It's worked.#

Sunny replied to her by a gentle smile and they had a slow and nice dance, then Sunny and Aubrey had a romantic dinner, Sunny cooked the same Spaghetti Salad, after the date Sunny and Aubrey fall asleep on his bed in the embraces of each other, finally everything in Sunny's life went perfectly, besides his friends and him have a love life, even Headspace now more comfortable than usual, problems finally solved, with these thoughts Sunny drifted in the dream, but this is another story. 


End file.
